


RoyaltyStuck

by Shirawolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirawolf/pseuds/Shirawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck characters in a Tudors/Game of thrones like Era.<br/>8luh 8luh I'm bad at summaries.<br/>The story will be better.I promise.I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyaltyStuck

“So, what should we name her?”The black haired woman asked  
“Léonce Leão Hunter.”  
“That’s the perfect name for her!” The black haired woman pecked the somewhat older male on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Sometimes, she would lean on his chest and just watch the gleam in his eyes as the dim moonlight overshadowed their cave home.  
Those were the happier times, the times that made her young life worthwhile.  
As those were the better times, for Meula Hunter.  
________________

“Hunter!” Aria Tarauna Yelled “Where is my tea!”  
“I’m sorry your highness.” Hunter Placed the dish on the table and bowed.  
Tarauna sipped her tea, staring at Hunter the entire time.  
“You are dismissed.”  
Hunter Ran back to the servants room with tears welling and stinging her eyes.  
“Whats wrong Meula?” Sarah Beran asked as she wiped Hunters tears with her thumb.  
“I want to kill the queen.”  
“No, you don't Meula.”  
“Yes, I do. She is the one who sentenced my darling husband to death!”  
Beran sighed and pulled the other woman into a tight hug. “Look, Hunter. I feel your grief. The queen took my freedom and happiness. She took something from all of us.”  
Meula Whimpered and lowered her head in absolute shame.  
“Hunter. May you read to us today?”  
“Oh yes, Sure!”  
“Royalty is just a word. A word that makes the Ignorant and Arrogant Better than the rest of the world. There are people who think like me. I thank them for that, because they know that the queen is just a person, who is no more human than us. I know one day I will end, but my ideals will live and tell my Story. My wife Hunter shares my ideals,when I die, she will be known as “The Disciple”. She, will be my disciple. For I’ll never forget the divine acts of kindness shown to me,when I was just a child. By a woman named Dolorosa. And the friendship I shared with a man I treated like a brother, Mitune.  
It is certain, I will die today. But one thing I will never forget was her face when they took me away. I saw the true fear and reality that she would fall asleep and wake up, completely alone. I want to apologize to her, and thank her for forgiving me.”  
\--End log--  
Hunter's breath hitched and she Burst into a tsunami of tears.  
 _My darling, I pray to never forget._


End file.
